<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker's Adventure with the Avengers by RaptorFace248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124604">Peter Parker's Adventure with the Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorFace248/pseuds/RaptorFace248'>RaptorFace248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorFace248/pseuds/RaptorFace248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers, read the thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker's Adventure with the Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersNeedRainToo/gifts">SunflowersNeedRainToo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't beta this at all and I wrote it at three in the morning, but I think it's worth reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't matter that he was fast, smart, and strong. One of them was faster, some of them smarter, most of them stronger, and all trained for this. Peter didn't stand much of a chance against them, but he wasn't about to be overcome without a fight.</p><p>Ducking under some low-hanging branches of the forest Peter was running through, he heard the whining of the Iron Man suit, charging his repulsors. Peter plunged behind a tree, hoping that neither Mr. Stark nor Mr. America, whom he knew to have been close on his heels, had seen him hide. Holding his breath, Peter listened carefully for any disturbances in the thick woods surrounding him. Slowly, he started hearing a voice approaching. </p><p>"-ran this way. Stark and Thor, anything from the sky?" Steve asked the others, unaware that Spider-man was only a few hundred feet in front of him and listening in.</p><p>"I thought I saw his red and blue onesie a minute ago, but he must have switched directions. I don't see anything along the way he was running before," Tony huffed. He didn't like that the fifteen-year-old had given him the slip. Spider-man was in his sights and Tony could have taken the shot. In fact, he had taken several shots already during the long fight, but the kid always jumped, swung, hell, even moonwalked once, out of the way. Continuing to curse the "spider-sense," Tony asked if the assassanimals (because a black widow and hawk are both animals. Get it?! I think I'm funny.) had seen the spiderling.</p><p>"Nat and I saw him ten minutes ago. He was headed south- Natasha, now is not the time for bird jokes." Clint sighed. "Spider-man was headed south at the time. Stark, which direction was he headed when you saw him?"</p><p>"You think I have a compass with me?" Tony teased.</p><p>"Look at the sun! That's basic boy scout training!"</p><p>"... You think I went to boy scouts?"</p><p>"Tony!" Steve said with all the authority of Captian America. 'Fitting,' Peter thought to himself, chuckling quietly from his crouched position behind, what he now knows to be, a very stinky tree. The good Captain had stopped moving, judging by the way his voice wasn't changing in volume. Hopefully, that meant he was good to continue moving. Silently shifting, he started to scale the old, dead, and somehow slimy trunk to start moving by tree jumping, something he and Ned thought was awesome. After looking around for any of his pursuers, he pushed off to a tree with strong branches not too far from his position, swinging from branch to branch, trunk to trunk with all the grace of a squirrel. Or a monkey. Whichever looks cooler. </p><p>"I'm joking. He was headed east. I know, because I'm a genius."</p><p>"We all heard you ask Jarvis whether Spider-man was going west or left. Left is not a direction on a compass, Tony," Natasha pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe it should be," Stark pouted.</p><p>"We'll get back to that. If we saw him going south and he was headed east when Tony saw him, he's probably running north right now since the compound is to the west and he wouldn't want to go there," Clint summarized. They had decided that Sam, Vision, and Rhodey would stay at the building to act as their lookout. Peter had seen them earlier in the fight when he had slingshotted himself high above the timbers to escape the Black Widows vision. That had been when Tony saw him the first time.</p><p>"That's good. Stark, Barton, and Romanoff, start going north. Work your way from where Tony last saw him. Banner and Thor, head east from the same place just in case he didn't change his course. I'll run south to see if he doubled back that way. Let's finish this."</p><p>A chorus of "Got it, Cap," and "Roger, Rogers," was heard, leaving them all to do their parts. Meanwhile, Peter continued to swing north since he hadn't heard the Avenger's plan to find him.</p><p>Tony had insisted that it would be faster if Clint and Natasha rode on the Iron Man suit, so he went back to pick them up. Upon landing, he noticed that there were a few shots on the trees, indicating that they hadn't moved since their last run-in with Spider-man. Oh, Clint and Natasha were also covered in webs. Tony snapped a picture, much to Clint's annoyance, before going to cut them free. As the cherry on top, Tony cut Nat free first. </p><p>Once they were both free, Stark told Natasha to hang on to the popout handles he had installed on the back of his suit. Hawkeye was already glaring at the red and gold faceplate since he knew where Tony was going to make him ride. No way was he riding bridal style. He opened his mouth to say as much when Tony spoke.</p><p>"Clint, I'm holding you by your ankles so your arms are free and you can shoot the spiderling if we see him."</p><p>'Well,' Clint admitted, 'it's not worse than being carried like a damsel in distress.' He strapped his bow to his back and got into a handstand. Iron Man grabbed his ankles and took off, Tony making jokes about Clint's nonexistent fat weighing them down all the way back to the spot in the forest.</p><p>Bruce and Thor had decided to run to where they were going instead of trying to figure out how to fly without Bruce dangling from the end of Thor's cape. They met the other Avengers, minus Steve, at the coordinates Jarvis had sent to Bruce's StarkWatch. From there, they split up with the hope that they would win the fight before dinner. Sam and Tony were making a casserole.</p><p> </p><p>Peter stopped swinging to perch at the top of a random boulder that the author totally didn't put there for plot purposes. Not at all. He couldn't hear or see any of his assailants, so he decided that it would be fine to stop swinging for a moment. Swinging his legs down to sit comfortably on the rock, Peter took out his phone to text Ned what he was doing. He was completely unaware that Hawkeye and Black Widow we mutely headed his way due to seeing some birds startle and fly away from where Peter was sitting. </p><p>Clint and Natasha were about to start heading towards where Bruce had started looking when they heard a small giggle. They glanced at each other before stealthily moving toward where they heard the laughter. Peeking around a few trees, Clint saw Spider-man happily tapping at his phone where Ned was fanboying that Peter was being chased down and hunted by the Avengers.</p><p>Barton tried to move a little to get a better vantage point, breaking a small twig in the process. Natasha had come up behind him and gotten her gun ready as well, aiming it at the spandex-covered vigilante so when he turned towards them due to the snapping sound, Natasha pulled the trigger before he could jump away, hoping that the obviously happy state he had been in with whomever he was texting would cancel out his spider-sense. It worked.</p><p> </p><p>Peter turned towards a breaking sound he caught from behind him. Before he could even stand up, he felt something hit the center of his chest, right over his heart. Automatically putting his hands where he felt the impact, Peter looked down to see the red between his fingers. He looked up to see Natasha and Clint walking towards him.</p><p>"This, маленький паук, is why you never challenge the Avengers to a paintball battle. No matter how good you say your spider-sense is, paintball is our game. Especially when it's all of us versus you."</p><p>Peter sighed and checked the time. He lasted two hours this round. That was at least better than the eight seconds he had secretly expected. Clint held out his hand for Peter to take, then pulled the boy he considered a nephew into a hug. "You did pretty well. Wanna try this again next week? I had a fun time tracking you down. We can practice some evasive maneuvers in the gym tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks, Clint," Peter said, stomach growling at the end of his sentence. "Can we go eat some food now? I'm hungry."</p><p>"Hi Hungry, I'm Dad," Tony said, landing next to Natasha. The others were heading back to the compound since they knew Peter had finally gotten out. They would congratulate him on his time over dinner. </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes at Mr. Stark's terrible humor, only smiling a little. Tony had started telling the most horrific dad jokes over the past month and it was driving Peter nuts. Tony, on the other hand, thought he was hilarious. </p><p>"Come on, that was funny!" Mr. Stark said. He was met with blank stares. "You people have no sense of humor. Let's just go eat food. I'm starving." He started heading back towards the compound.</p><p>"Hi, Starving, I'm Son."</p><p>Tony stopped walking and turned towards Peter, who looked horrified at the level he had stooped to. Tony, however, had a big grin on his face. </p><p>"I take that back," Peter tried to say, but Tony was having none of it. </p><p>"Nu ah ah, you said you were my son. No take-backs. It's legal now. Verbal consent and audio recording should be enough to sway the judges to let me keep you instead of Aunt Hottie. I just need the adoption papers." A compartment in the Iron suit shot out, filled with documents and pens. "Never mind, I forgot I installed these in all the suits, Iron and not iron. Your information is already on them, just sign here and here. I also forged May's signature, so we don't even have to ask her."</p><p>Peter stared blankly at Tony. This was the fourth time this week that he's done this. And it's still Sunday. </p><p> </p><p>Little did Peter know, that on Friday, the sixty-third time that week that Tony asks him if Tony can adopt him, it's official with May's real signature and Steve as an eyewitness. It was legalized by a judge within two hours of being signed by, now, Peter Parker Stark. May and Peter were moved into the compound the next day where they were immediately hit with water balloons from the resident archer.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it. I know it's not great. Not even good. But I thought it was a fun idea that you have no clue it's a paintball battle until the end. Hope this wasn't a complete waste of anyone's time!</p><p>-RaptorFace248</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>